Drunk Danosaurs
by Idiotic Kitten
Summary: Basic plot - Dan goes out with Pj and Chris for a night out and ends up rather drunk... Warnings - (None really) Dan and Phil shipping & (small parts of) Pj and Chris shipping
1. Out on the town & Sleep over

**Out on the town**

Cold, wet and dark. Those were only a few words to describe this late Friday night as Dan staggered out of the pub. Clinging onto Pj's shoulder, occasionally slipping, Dan sang his heart out along to Muse's 'Uprising'.

"SO COME ON~" He wailed happily.

Chris patted his drunken friends back, giving him a small wink.

"You alright there big guy?" He laughed and took Dan's other shoulder.

"Ill be fine." Dan's words were slurred. Drinking that full bottle of wine was a bad idea although he hadn't eaten since lunch and even then he didn't eat much.

Pj chuckled, "Your heavier than you look Dan." Even with Chris helping he still felt like a sack of spuds. Maybe all the sitting on Tumblr was catching up to Dan or maybe he was just out of shape? Who knew?

Both Pj and Chris had multiple beers so they themselves were slightly drunk as well, shamefully Phil was busy recording that night and didn't usually partake in drinking anyway since 'the incident' occurred. They didn't talk about 'the incident' since it left Phil somewhat traumatized…

After a few awkward minutes Dan finished the big final of Muse's 'Knights of Cydonia'.

"What time is it?" Pj asked a dizzy but flirtatious Chris, who was now looking at a small, blonde girl that appeared to be in her late twenties.

"Uh… It is…" Chris pulled up his watch and took a few paces, completely forgetting about Dan. A loud thud of two bodies hitting the ground in simultaneous motion echoed through the empty street. "…Eleven thirty." He spun back around to see his two friends laid in a heap on the floor. Dan moaned in pain as Pj crushed him.

Pj mumbled, "You idiot." He stood up and dusted himself off; looking down on Dan's semi-conscious body. He looked like an angel. Chris picked Dan up from under his arm, snapping Pj out of his weird trance.

"Come on then, lets call a taxi for this daft sod then we can head off home." Chris glanced up and down Pj's body. Maybe it was the booze talking but he looked pretty damn good tonight. Dan suddenly felt a lot heavier so he picked him up in his arms.

"Yeah ok. Want to come to mine?" Pj said, visibly admiring Chris' strength; wishing he was in Dan's place.

"Sure…" There was a new strange tension in the air which felt somewhat sexual. Pj was usually the sensible drunk but this… This was something new. And it was strangely arousing. Chris shook his head and returned his attention to Dan who was now peacefully sleeping in his arms. Pj took out his phone and called for a taxi to drop Dan off at his own flat while Chris and himself found a way to return home.

Half an hour passed and the taxi arrived. Pj and Chris pushed a rather drowsy but happy Dan in the back and paid the poor driver…

* * *

**Sleep over!**

Pulling up to his flat, Dan thanked the driver and left. Walking up all the steps to his own door proved to be quite the challenge as he fumbled in his pockets to find his own key…

"Dammit" He cursed under his breath after vaguely remembering that he had given his key to Pj so he could lock up. He'd have to get it off of him tomorrow since it was about one in the morning.

'I know, I'll go see if Phil's in… He'll help me.' Dan thought to himself. He span on his heels and walked towards Phil's flat which was only down the corridor. It was great having your best friend live oh so close to you. You could see each other all the time.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Dan banged on Phil's door repeatedly and loudly as to wake him up if he was indeed sleeping. Phil usually went to sleep at midnight so this would be a rude awakening for him but Dan didn't care. He needed his friends help and comfort. Dan tried to lean on the door as a wild Phil appeared and swung it open, wearily rubbing his eyes. Yet another loud thud was hurt that night because of Dan falling flat on his face… again.

Phil laughed and stuck out his hand, offering to help Dan up. He gently grabbed his wrist and Phil lifted him up.

"So, how was it?" Sleepily asked Phil.

"I don't exactly know but I need your help. I've locked myself out of my house and I can't get my keys from Pj until tomorrow-"

"Sleep on my couch." Phil interrupted, stepping aside to help Dan inside.

"I knew I could count on you." Dan hugged him tightly and walked in, slightly stumbling.

Phil closed the door behind him and placed a soft hand on his back. He thought it was just like trying to teach a baby how to walk except the baby was in-fact a 22 year old man and his best friend. He chuckled as he lost track of his thoughts. Dan eventually made his way into the living room and lazily tripped over, landing surprisingly neatly on the couch.

"We've come a long long way together, through the hard times and the good, I have to celebrate you baby, I have to praise you like I should~" Quoted Phil.

Dan couldn't think of anything to reply with which was unusual because they could go on forever quoting different songs just to make up a conversation so he gave out a little chuckle. Phil ran out into the kitchen and decided to slide on the smooth floorboards. This was probably a bad decision as he overbalanced and landed on his bum, slightly bouncing. Standing up proved a little difficult since his legs now hurt quite a bit but he managed it and reached far into the cupboards.

Dan groaned. His head hurt so much and his nose felt broken which was not at all normal. Maybe he was just imagining it? Phil returned with two mugs full to the brim with hot chocolate. He placed one on the table next to the couch then took a sip of his own, delicately lifting it to his lips. Dan peered into his cup, it was filled with variously coloured marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. He loved it when Phil made it like that. He smiled at Phil who was carefully watching him swallow a mouth full of sugary goodness. He put the cup down and went to find a blanket then laid cosily back on the sofa.

"I'm going to go back to bed. Will you be ok here?" Asked a concerned Phil. He didn't always trust Dan when he was drunk.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Dan chuckled.

And with that Phil picked his drink up and walked out the room, heading back to bed with a sneaky look back at Dan.

'He'll be fine.' He reassured himself, jumping into bed and closing his eyes…


	2. Restlessness & The next morning

**Restlessness**

Tossing in place, Dan looked up at the ceiling, his mind racing with weird incoherent thoughts. He wandered into Phil's room dragging his blanket behind him and snuck onto the bed, laying on top of Phil awkwardly… Phil moved slightly to adjust to this new weight on top of him.

"Psst… Phil?" Dan peered into his peaceful sleeping face.

Phil slowly opened his eyes, his vision filled with the innocence of Dan's eyes.

"W-what's up?" He nervously stuttered trying to glance at the clock. It read '2.27am'.

"I cant sleep and…" Dan looked like he was going to cry, tears welling up in his big brown eyes, "I wanted to sleep in your bed tonight or at least until I feel better."

Phil's heart throbbed upon seeing a single tear slowly trickle down his cheek so he sat up and wiped it away.

"Please don't cry. You can sleep in my bed as long as you want to." He beamed, trying to make him smile.

Dan chuckled, inches away from Phil's lips. "Thanks."

He climbed down from on top of Phil and laid under the quilt, snuggling up to his best friend. It felt good being this close to his warm body, being able to feel his chest move up and down with every small breath he made. It was so soothing…

"So why did you come in here? Did you have a nightmare?" Phil sighed.

"Sort of…" Dan replied.

"How do you mean?" Phil looked at Dan out of the corner of his eye.

"Well remember when I had that week where I couldn't sleep properly?"

"Yeah?"

"Its like then… With the incoherent thoughts. They scare me to death Phil and I feel safe when I'm with you." Dan said, his voice cracking up.

"Its ok Dan, I'm here. You'll be safe tonight. I promise."

"O-okay…" And with that Phil felt Dan slowly relax and let out a deep sigh. "Thank you."

Dan closed his eyes again, thinking of all the great things he could do with Phil tomorrow. They could probably make a Super Amazing Project video tomorrow if they felt up for it, maybe just play video games at his once they got his key from Pj? Yeah. That sounded good.

Phil watched Dan drift into a slumber and stroked his cheek…

"Goodnight angel-face…" Phil whispered smiling to himself then joining Dan in his slumber…

* * *

**That next morning**

Birds merrily tweeted outside Phil's glass doors, a warm ray of sun shining onto his face. He turned and dragged the quilt over himself, reluctant to get up. It felt more spacious and lonely now for some reason… DAN! He turned to look where Dan should've been laid sleeping by his side and there was a note.

It read 'Dear Phil, Im sorry I'm not by your side right now but I needed to pee.' He chuckled. 'I'm making you pancakes to make up for waking you up last night. Sorry. -Love- From Dan.'

Phil stared at the crossed out 'Love'. It was a neat line, not a scribble. Surely it was just a mistake.

"Hey sleepy head!" Dan walked into the doorway holding a tray full of differently decorated pancakes and assorted syrups wearing his usual attire; His black eclipse top and skinny jeans with that horrendously working belt.

"Heeeeeeeey~" Phil hid the note and smiled.

"I got you some pancakes to make up for yesterday." He looked at his pillow. "I'm guessing you already know though since the notes gone."

He pulled out the note from behind his back and jokingly putting his hands up. "You caught me."

"Hehe, well here you go." Dan laid the tray onto Phil's lap and sat beside him offering him a fork so he took it and dug in.

"You know you didn't have to!" He blurted out, his mouth full of pancake.

"I felt bad for not giving you anything in return so it's the least I can do." Dan awkwardly looked at his hands.

"Well thank you." Phil swallowed.

"Any time you daft beggar." He gave Phil a tissue to wipe his mouth with and got up to go out.

"Where are you going?" Phil questioned.

"I need to get my key from Pj, remember?"

"O-Oh yeah…" Phil thought of an excuse to get Dan to stay. He didn't want him to leave just yet! "Can you help me finish these off? I don't think I can manage."

Dan paused and looked at the door. "Yeah ok then, I guess one can't hurt." He paced back towards the bed and sat back down. It was about one in the afternoon now. "By the way you might want to put a shirt on. I realised you didn't have one on last night but I thought I'd save you the trouble of having to get up and find one."

"Oh yeah." Phil looked down at his naked torso peaking out from the top of the quilt. "I'll sort that out in a bit but first!" He lifted up his fork with a pancake delicately balancing on the top and shoved it in Dan's mouth. "PANCAKE-APOCOLYPSE!"

Dan choked on his lemony pancake. Trying to chew it was hard and trying to control his laughter was even harder.

"Your doing it all wrong." Dan murmured after swallowing the large pancake pieces. "It's pancake madness."

"But-Never mind." Phil shovelled a chocolate pancake into his own mouth and chewed slower than before; allowing a small silence to fall in the room.

"Can we go yet?" Dan asked to which he simply shook his head and pointed to his puffed up cheeks. "Urgh fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

Phil took his time on finishing in the hope to savour the time he had alone with Dan. Its not like he didn't usually spend his days alone with him though…

"I'm done…" He moved the tray onto a table and got up trying to find a top.

"Okay. Here." Dan knew he was looking for a top and threw it to Phil.

"T-thanks…" He slung it over his head and walked towards the door, Dan swiftly followed and he closed the door.


End file.
